Destiny
by Phila
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt, Anzu encounters many characters in her adventure she never dreamed of. Couple: Anzu Kingdom
1. Lost

**Destiny**

**No.01 -Lost**

"What are you doing!"

Anzu could not believe what she was seeing at her house. Her bright blue eyes widened at the sight.

She had just got back from her daily dancing class for noble class women and she expected nothing to be different from her stable yet perhaps a bit dull life. However, the peaceful moments seemed to belong to someone else's life. Instead of her dear parents waiting for her like they always had been, she had many dark tanned muscular men going through their furniture. Among them stood a skinny man, who was less tanned and wore a clean white waist robe unlike the other bulky men lurking in the house.

He looked at her in a way at her exclamation, "You must be their daughter." His puny eyes narrowed and his nose flared as he sneered at Anzu.

Confused of what was going on, Anzu, who got a little frightened and intimidated, managed to bravely ask the creepy man a question.

"..Who are you and where are my parents? And what are you doing in my house." Once her mouth was open, she could not stop asking questions that roamed in her head.

His brows sloped and he answered her 'honestly'.

"Why, let me introduce myself. I am Gahiji and I have absolutely no idea where your parents are."

_Gulp._

"Perhaps, you young lady, know where he has gone to."

His silky yet slimy voice lingered every time we said a word. This made Anzu get goosebumps.

"… why….why are you looking for my parents, they haven't done anything wrong."

She was not sure about whether that was true or not, but she believed in her parents. They have always been generous and warm-hearted couple. They have volunteered first to help out the poor and never in her lifetime saw them argue or fight. She was proud of them.

The man begun to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Anzu blew her blushed cheeks and looked up at the guy.

"Puhahahaha! _Oh_, your parents have done something very wrong." He snickered and continued,"They owe me lots and lots of money."

"What?"

_This man is lying._

Anzu's house was the biggest in the small but peaceful town of blissful Egypt. They even had little water fountain in the main yard to prove their wealth. Unlike most of women, Anzu was even educated like boys. Most of all, her parents were long family friend since the beginning of the world with the mighty Pharaoh.

_This is non-sense. They must be some sort of bandit…or else nothing makes sense!_

"I do not believe you."

"Oh, really? Then, where are your parents?"

"Maybe they have gone somewhere important."

"Where their own daughter does not know of?"

"What are you saying…"

"They have fled, you foolish girl."

"…"

"And since they still owe me many gold coins, I have no choice but to take all their valuable possessions in the house. The due date has already passed."

"Wait. You… you can't do this!"

Anzu stretched out her arms to protect their priceless living room decorations from Gahiji's reach. But he pushed her aside and held the pure gold statue of Osiris in his long skinny fingers.

Her ivory robe made of pure Egyptian cotton got smeared with dirt on the floor, which was filthy with many muddy footsteps of the strangers. Her eyes began to water.

Usually Anzu was fearless and confident most of the time, but without her loving parents to look after her and seeing her house falling apart, she could not help but to loose her cheerful spirit.

She just sat there doing nothing, just waiting for things to get any clearer and better.

But no miracle was going to happen that day for her.

After few minutes, the house was basically empty and Gahiji, who seemed to have forgotten about her existence, gave a last tour in the house to make sure there was nothing left in the house that was worthy. And his eyes landed on Anzu.

The sun was almost setting and under the dimming light of red-orange sun light, Anzu's beautiful body figure seemed more attractive. And her messy soft brown hair that fell gently on her shoulders seemed to make her tearful face even more charming.

_I didn't notice the girl was this beautiful._

He walked towards her and lifted up her chin abruptly.

Her watery blue eyes shone and reflected sadden blue eyes. Her long eye lashes lightly vibrated and her perfect eye brows arched inward at his sudden grasp.

"You don't look that bad. Actually, very impressive…I might even be able to sell you at a pretty high price."

"Don't touch me, you creep."

She slapped down his hand and glared at the man who spoke non-sense ever since he came to the house.

He snickered and stood up. Then he called one of the working men.

"Take her to the slave market and bid for the highest price you can get."

"Yes, sir."

The man reached out his overly muscular arms and took Anzu by her frail wrist.

He pulled her forcefully out of the disastrous house, the one Anzu used to call sweet home.

"Let me go! No. NO! Mom! Dad! NO!"

* * *

I had this story in my head ever since I got my eyes on Seto/Tea (Anzu), which is quite long time ago… good times….  
anyhow, I will really appreciate if you can leave any comments about my writing, the story, the character…whatever you want to share with me  
Your comments make me write faster and better for upcoming chapters :)


	2. Slave

**Destiny  
No.02 –Slave**

"Urg, what are you doing!"

Ignoring frightened Anzu's high pitched cries, the bulky man skillfully tied her hands and put long white piece of cloth in her mouth to mute her. Then, THUD. He threw her into a little wooden carriage. To hide her presence, he also threw a ragged old fabric over her shaky body.

Soon, she heard the wagon slowly moving.

Through a little crack, Anzu starred out and saw the clouds turning redder and greyer. The sky was darkening but the heat did not calm down with it. She felt hot and stuffy under the rugged fabric the man threw over her. Her face began to wet with sweat and her salty tears.

Her breathing got heavier as the wagon got faster.

_So hard to breath…..Where is he taking me…_

The wagon stopped after a few intense minutes and the thick fabric was lifted off of Anzu.

"Get up."

Anzu could not move nor respond. Come to think of it, she hasn't eaten anything since morning and any girl of age seventeen would be too frightened in this kind of situation. Missing parents, strangers taking her away from her, now empty, house.

Anzu bit her dried up lips and waited for the man to maybe lift and drag her somewhere.

_That Gahiji guy said something about selling me…I have to run away…_

But she felt no strong grasp of the man, instead, she heard the voices.

"Hey-. She doesn't look so good. 2000 gold pieces is too much. I say 1500 pieces." A heavy voice that seems to belong to a large woman rang in Anzu's ear.

"…Is that the best you can offer." The man who brought Anzu the place answered.

"Take it or leave it."

"..I will take it. Give me 1500 gold pieces and take the girl."

There were many laughter and giggles that surrounded her.  
Anzu closed her eyelids tight, afraid to look around.

Then suddenly, with a strong poke (it was more like a thrust) on her side, Anzu opened her eyes surprisingly and moaned slightly in pain.

"Ah!"

"Get up, wench." The same woman snapped.

Anzu still could not move, she only twitched a little.

With a sigh, the woman clutched Anzu's frail arm and hung her on her shoulder. The view from the woman's shoulder was so high, so Anzu guessed she must be a very tall woman. Also by the touch of her grasp around her slim legs, the woman had thick muscular arms. It if was not for her slightly high pitched voice and her small breasts, Anzu felt under her upper legs, she was sure that she could have totally mistaken the woman for a man.

Anzu soon heard the wagon leaving.  
She also heard the woman saying a bit out loud,

"Kek. What an idiot. This girl worth more than 5000 gold pieces."

"Look at her long slim legs…" A much smaller man beside the woman mumbled and reached out his dirty skinny fingers.

"And her tight bottom…" An older man licked his ugly lips.

Slap.

"Don't touch her. I have to examine her and sell her as soon as possible. They might come back and ask for more money."

"Yes. Mukantagara-sama." The dirty hand-reachers and other men around her answered her obediently.

The woman, called Mukantagara, turned back and stepped towards a small shack.

Mukantagara put Anzu on a fairly clean marble table and untied her hands. But she did not untie the cloth around Anzu's mouth. But now Anzu was able to see Mukantagara's face clearly. Her face was dark like other commoners. Her head was shaven clean and her muscular large body that lacked female traits was tattooed all over. Her dark green eyes shone with greed and mysterious excitement.

Before Anzu was able to take the cloth off of her mouth, Mukantagara lifted off Anzu's skirt bottom.

Anzu's eyes widened.

"They are right, you do have nice legs."

With that said, she trailed her finger along Anzu's light leg lining and ripped off the lower part of the skirt. She continued on.

"Stand."

Anzu, under the pressure of Mukantagara's charisma, jumped off from the table and stood up rigidly. The tension was much stronger than the time Anzu dealt with Gahiji. Anzu swallowed hard. Mukantagara, took a closer look at Anzu's face.

"Sapphire blue eyes…..and smooth light skin. You must be from a noble family, Kuku.."

And she circled around Anzu and lifted the back of her skirt. Anzu's bare naked bottom was revealed before Mukantagara.

"Yes, very tight… youthful…Good."

Then, without any warning what so ever, Mukantagara abruptly cupped Anzu's bosoms from the back with her big manly hands. Then, she squeezed them slowly and pinched Anzu's nipples lightly.

"Ah…" Anzu automatically moaned slightly.

Mukantagara felt Anzu's nipples hardening, she crackled. Then letting go one of Anzu's harded nipple, she stretched out her hand to Anzu's flat lower stomach. And rubbed her there softly.

She whispered to Anzu ear,

"Are you a virgin?"

Anzu's heart beat quickened. She grabbed Mukantagara's hand on her bosom. Anzu pushed the woman back; Anzu stepped away from her and turned to face her. Anzu's face looked flushed and her nipples were still pointy from Mukantagara's touch.

Anzu hastily untied the cloth in her mouth to speak out, "What…what are… you doing…." The shaken voice told Mukantagara how scared Anzu was at the moment.

"Hahaha…ha….You are scared."

"…"

Mukantagara changed her face to serious one. "Let me ask you again, are you a virgin?"

"…" Anzu, with terrified look on her face, just kept on starring at her.

Mukantagara narrowed her eyes and elongated her thin lips sideways. She explained, "Virgin means a flower that hasn't been tasted by bees or …..butterflies."

Anzu swallowed hard

_..Gulp. Not only does she look like a man, but she behaves like one too…._

Mukantagara, wavered her hands and stepped closer to her,

"Don't worry I'm not going to get you. I can sell you for a higher price when you are a virgin."

"…"

"Your new owner will take good care of you, just hope that he won't be too hard on you. Kukuku.." With that said, Mukantagara called out, "Examination **done!**"

A tall man opened the shack door.

"Take her to cabin I. Do NOT let anyone touch her, I have something else in my mind…"

"Yes, Makantagara-sama."

He walked in and dragged Anzu out of the shack.

* * *

Getting a little more M-ish… Also just keep in your mind that Seto does not come out just yet. He is no prince charming. Remember, this is Seto/Tea/Other Characters… Fufufu..

Anyhow, I will really appreciate if you can leave any comments about my writing, the story, the character…whatever you want to share with me  
Your comments make me write faster and better for upcoming chapters :)


	3. Kidnap

**Destiny**

**No.03 -Kidnap**

Nightfall was coming soon. The darkening sky and the graying clouds seemed to reflect the shading mind of Anzu. The once heated breeze of Egyptian summer has cooled. And she felt like numerous ghouls of ancient times attaching themselves to her exhausted body.

Anzu, with her eyes now lacking her usual sparkles like of those blue jewels of Pharaoh's own pyramid, helplessly looked around as the man dragged her out of that horrid shack of Mukantagara's. There were few small cabins built with mud lining up the sandy ground, and he took her to the closest tent from the shack.

_...This must be the Cabin I..._

There were 4 rooms in total in that small cabin, but no one other than Anzu seemed to be in it.

Anzu crawled into the corner of the room the man pushed her in. She just wanted to avoid any possible physical contact with the terrible people here. Noticing her sensitive behaving, the man laughed out loud as if to mock her.

"Puhahahaha. Just as Mukantagara-sama said earlier, no one is allowed to touch you, little girl."

Anzu did not break her cautious eye contact with the man. She learned from the 'examination' she just had that no one here is safe or trustworthy enough for her to relax. She wrapped her arms around her and waited for him to leave her alone.

The man stopped his laughter and looked down at her.

_So young and yet so attractive and beautiful in such distress..._

He swallowed hard but he turned his block head towards the doorway with a willful face.

"…no…no," he mumbled silently.

As soon as the man closed the door behind him, she crumsily brought her knees to her warm chest and buried her head between them. She felt a single salty droplet of tear rolling down her pretty little face.

_Mom…Dad………… where are you… please help me._

Then as soon as she was done with bitter crying session, she mobbed her wet face with her dirty white skirt piece and bit her dried up lips. She had to regain her normal self. Pretty soon the sun will rise and she might be auctioned as a slave. Once she was sold to a 'master' her chance of running away could decrease.

_I can't give up, I have to figure out a way out and find my parents._

Although she wanted to stay in the room until the day breaks and possibly run away when the guard was loose, after imagining a worst kind of scenario she might have to deal with in the ugly future, she had to risk her life and flee as soon as possible.

So she reached out her hands and started to feel the dirt wall of the mud cabin.

_If there is a crack in the wall, I might be able to escape by making the crack larger. _

The wall was very powdery and dry. And searching for a cracked opening in dark looked quite impossible. However, overcoming the dreadful conditions, Anzu managed to find an opening. Just as some sort of a light source beamed the wall from the outside, she saw a stream of light pouring in through a hole. The hole was big enough for her to stick her hand out.

Delighted she quickly peeped outside to see if it was safe for her to start banging the area around the wall to make the opening larger for her to get out.

That's when she saw him.

He too was peeping the inside of the cabin through the same hole. Surprised, Anzu and the mysterious guy lurked back. Anzu held her breath and tried hard ignore the thundering beating sound of her heart.

The emerald eye peeped the dark room again through the hole.

"Hey, you a prisoner?"

His husky yet smoothing voice quietly echoed the room.

Anzu wanted to answer him back, and yell out "Help me!" because from the words, she figured out that he is not one of those lip-licking monsters of Makantagara. But instead, she kept quiet. She could not believe who was on her side or not.

"Scared? Kukuku…You know…I can save you from this shit hole."

Widened eyes, Anzu could not believe her ears.

"R..Really?"

"Kukuku..Yes."

"But …Why would you do that for me?"

"Not for you. For me."

"Okay. Okay," devastated, "It does not matter. Please just let me out of this place."

"Wait, stick your little hand out."

"?" Strange, but she did what he told her to do. She felt him touch her finger tips lightly.

"..Sweet..Kuku.."

"...?"

"Just checking. Okay, now stay quiet and I will come in."

Anzu nodded crazy and waited for a miracle to happen.

Just then, she heard a man collapse and soon the door opened. He grinned wide and cried out,

"**Jack pot**."

The torch the stranger brought in was too bright for Anzu to open her eyes. She closed her eyes tight but opened her mouth.

"..Are you…?"

Before Anzu was even able to open her eyes and thank the man for rescuing her, she felt herself getting lifted in the air.

"eh? ..um, Oh. Thank you very much but I can walk by myself."

"Shh,"

She felt him tighten his arms around her.

Anzu was about to say it once more and get out of his holding arms but just then, Anzu heard a piecing scream of men and women around her. She turned her head and saw what was happening in the slave house grounds. There were numerous people, no thieves, stabbing screaming people from their backs, sides, and even their faces also burning the place down. She saw rebellious Makantagara's men fighting back but looking at the numbers and the assassinating skills, the thieves were ahead. Anzu, as a respond to the gory sight, grasped the emerald eyed man's croak.

She felt him shake lightly and heard him…

_Giggle?_

She, then finally, looked up to see his face.

--

At last, we got a new original Yu-Gi-Oh character and not another perverted unhelpful OCs. Oh, you are free to guess who he is, Fufufu… Shouldn't be too hard...you know... Band of thieves.. cough cough!

Anyhow, thank you so much for fine comments and adding the story as your favourites and/or alerting the story. Your comments make me write faster and better for upcoming chapters :)


	4. Bakura

**Destiny**

**No.04 –Bakura**

His shining emerald eyes reflected his mischievous soul. He also had a scar that went vertical on his left eye lid but no matter, the scar did not bring down his handsome face. His bleached out white hair, which was straight but managed to look messy at the same time, blew in the wind.

Anzu had seen many pretty boys before but with this healthy looking caramel coloured boy, who held her close in his arms, her heart slowly begun to pound fast. She wanted to say something but couldn't figure out the words so she kept the silence. And after sheepishly giggling a little, the boy looked down at her and grinned. He cleared his troat and spoke in his husky voice.

"Khmph. I think the little war is ending, we better get going."

_We?_

"…Wait, you have to put me down."

There was no response, he totally ignored her and quickened his wide steps towards a fine-looking horse. Anzu had another bad feeling where this was going…

_Is this some sort of Kidnapping Show?! _

Well, Anzu was never a timid and quiet type of person, so she kicked her legs and pushed his chest.

"Let me down!"

"Ow, ow." He wiggled his eyebrows but his did not loosen his grasp. His hands tightened as Anzu continuously pounded his chest.

Then a man walked by them,  
"Bakura-san we have retrieved all our goods, should we leave sir?"

"Yeah," he carelessly answered, "Just help me getting her on my horse."

"Yes, sir"

"Where are you taking me! Urg, don't touch me!"

Forcing her against her will, Anzu was now on the horse and that handsome but now getting-on-Anzu's-nerve albino sat right behind her. Anzu readied herself to jump off from the horse but Bakura wrapped his left arm around Anzu's wrist.

He softly whispered, "Remember, I rescued you for myself."

_Urg, what does _he_ want from me now. _

She really wanted and was ready to jump and run away from this whole mess, but seeing all these dead corpus lying down and the night so dark, she was once again trapped in the unfortunate situation.

"What do you want from me..?" Trembling, Anzu asked

And he answered her with the most simple reply, "Entertainment."

With that said, he whipped the horse and it begun to run the desert prairies.

After few minutes of the horse ride, Anzu started to shiver, the wind was too harsh for her frail indoor-style body. Although she really did not want to, she inched closer to Bakura. Then he suddenly stopped the horse. All the thieves who followed him on their horses and wagons, which were filled with golds and treasures of that scary Mukantagara's, immediately stopped.

The man at their right yelled out, "What is the problem?"

"..Nothing."

Bakura yelled in response and took off his croak. Anzu looked at him weirdly then, felt the feeling of warmth swimming in her icy body. He grinned at her wickedly and quietly whispered in her ear as he fixed his position on her wrist again,

"My jewel shouldn't catch cold."

_My…… jewel…..? …yek_

Anzu glared at him but at the same time she could not help blushing a little. She has never heard any male other than her dear father saying those cheesy lines to her. She was always with girls due to her parents' somewhat overprotective parenting. Although she did meet some during noble family reunion parties that held annually, the boys were all her friends, like Joey… Anyhow she had to keep reminding herself that he is a mere head thief and he was no prince-charming to rescue.

The horse started to run again, now faster than before, and after few minutes of silence but sandy wind dashing between her hairs, she saw a fairly small but homely looking old buildings in the middle of desert like an oasis.

As the thief tribe went closer the mini town's torches were lighted and when they were through the main entrance, the shouting of villagers chorused.

"Ooh, Waaaa!! Bakura-sama has finally come back!!"

Their cries echoed in Anzu's ears and Bakura wavered his hands proudly,

_He's like…..a king…_

The tribe marched and stopped where it seemed to be an assembly ground.

He announced with his loud husky voice, "I have come back!"

The roaring crowd became even louder. Anzu lowered her head, afraid to be noticed and harassed by the thief bunch. Whether he knew that or not, Bakura then skillfully hopped off and helped Anzu glide down from the horse's back.

Then, she heard someone yell out,

"Who is that with Bakura-sama?"

Anzu buried her head even deeper, if she gets the spotlight, her chance of running away from this small town was going to drop for sure. But Bakura, snickered loudly and grabbed Anzu's chin and raised her head for everyone to see her pretty little face.

"This?….This is my new woman!"

Then he ducked his head and put his lips behind her ear to whisper,

"Hey- what's your name?"

Anzu bite her lips and pushed his face away from her ear. She glared at him.

_This is getting ridiculous! Urg, he's such a creep._

Bakura seemed kind of surprised by her reaction. And so was the crowd, as Bakura's followers they started to busy themselves by raising their voices,

"That stupid bitch!"

"How dare she!!"

"Bakura-sama, are you okay?"

He rubbed the part where she pushed and awkwardly laughed. And he replied to the people, "The woman is a bit cranky, kukuku, just the way I like." He smirked and the crowd, regardless of how small his voice was compared to their loud complains, died out as if they understood his quiet words.

Then, he took Anzu by her wrist and casually pulled her away from the crowd.

Anzu kept tugging backward, afraid that the creep was going to do something to her, but his muscular arms gave no budge. So Anzu had to wail.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me GO!"

"…"

"Urg, I said, LET ME GO!!"

"………what's your name."

"Let me g………eh?"

"…"

".um...why…khmph. Why should I tell you?" Anzu snorted

"..because I ……"

Anzu waited,

_Is he….blushing? Well, its too dark to see clearly….I must be pulling a trick on me._

"I .. . I mean, you know my name and I don't know yours."

"I…I don't know your name," Anzu lied

"Whatever. If you are lucky, you may get to stay here for a long time. Kukuku" He flashed his emerald green eyes and looked down at her like she was a tasty prey.

Anzu opened her mouth to detest, but he turned his head and looked at something so very dearly. Curious, Anzu closed her mouth and turned her view as well.

--

There you go, the emerald eyed boy was Bakura-kun, the king of the thieves. How will our confused little heroine going to deal with this womanizing albino boy? Stay alerted fufufu…

Anyhow,

I would love to get feedbacks from you, please leave what any kind of comments before exiting the site. Your comments encourage me to write faster and better up-coming chapters 


	5. Bath

**Destiny**

**No.05 -Bath**

What Bakura was starring at turned out to be none other than a building. But it was no ordinary one, it was approximately four times larger than the other surround villager's houses and huts (that seemed to contain the treasures and valuables the thieves stole from other towns.) Anzu swallowed hard and quickly turned her head away to hide her admiration towards the luxurious building.

Bakura signalled his people to walk far from them and commanded one of his followers to let no one enter the house. Then, he looked down at Anzu.

"How do you like my sweet home?" asked Bakura with a hint of great pride.

Anzu hesitated to answer right away, if only he were a normal –normal meaning someone other than the King of the thieves- she would have jolted with pure excitement and complemented his house and his early succession. But no. He was no 'normal' pretty boy so Anzu kept her silence.

"..."

Nevertheless, Bakura seemed not to mind her silence, instead he simply concluded in his mind that she must have been impressed with the building to explain her silence. He grinned wider and tugged poor Anzu around her waist and pulled her inside the house.

The building was single floored with many display of glamorous furniture and golden statues of naked ladies. Anzu's face flushed red when she noticed how one of the golden statues was posing and she stopped walking further inside the house. She grabbed Bakura's wrist to finally reopen her mouth into saying something.

"W..ait."

"?"

"I...I can't. I can't give you what you want." Anzu's shaky words rang and echoed in the house. Looking at how scared and nervous Anzu was, Bakura laughed.

"I saved you from that slave house so you owe me something. I thought that was clear enough," said Bakura mockingly.

"I..I am grateful that ..you –I mean Bakura-sama- did for me, but..!"

"Ha! Bakura-sama, eh? Pathetic little girl, didn't you say you don't know my name?"

Anzu flinched but quickly held his wrist tighter to continue on pleading for her innocence. She lowered herself so that he would take sympathy of her; But that was too late. Before Anzu was able to say another pleading word, Bakura scooped her up and took large steps towards what seemed to look like his bed chamber. Anzu, unable to resist Bakura's strong muscular grasp, released the voice she was hiding for that dreadful night.

"Ug!!! Get your hands off of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Her scream then echoed even louder just as she was getting tired, awed, Anzu opened her tightly shut eyes to check where she was being carried into. But her expected fluffy bed cover was no where to be sensed rather she felt the darkening of lights. _Wait. _

_Where is this? I thought he was carrying me into his bed._

Bakura was walking casually down a long trail stairs. Unlike the smooth-walled building the walls of that narrow staircase was mud coloured. Anzu started to hit Bakura's back.

"Where are you TAKING ME!!!!!"

"Hey, quit the yelling. The more you yell, the more I start to have doubts whether to keep ya."

"Oh, then I should keep on my screaming so you can leave me. Won't I?"

"No, I will behead you if ya don't shut your dreadful mouth."

The instant Bakura finished his sentence, Anzu immediately shut her screaming mouth and stopped punching his back. She did not want to loose her virginity to a total stranger but she also didn't like the idea of getting her head chopped off by a stranger either. Her death would be scary but what she dreaded more was not being able to reunite with her missing parents. Anzu hung low like a dead meat on his shoulder.

Bakura chuckled at Anzu's quick give-up and carried on walking down the stairs.

_I am so tired of this nightmare._ Anzu thought bitterly as she bit her lips. Her face constantly turned red and then pale every time Bakura took steps.

Anzu closed her eyes to ease her upset spirit inside of her.

_SPLASH!_

The mildly temperate water welcomed her.

When Anzu out of surprise opened her eyes widely to see, she was even more surprised.

"....Bath tub?"

She was placed in a large tub holding warm water. From the sight of the place, where Bakura had taken her was what seemed to look like a basement bath house.

"Wash up. You look like you haven't bathed for days," Bakura spat out with a mischievous smirk on his face.

His emerald green eyes flashed with trickery and lust. Anzu flinched once more from his gaze and reflectively tugged her worn out robe closer to her wet body. But the water was all over her and the thin white cotton was not able to keep its opaqueness. Robe started to become transparent, revealing Anzu's hidden curves and flesh. Anzu's face looked as though she was going to explode. It turned crimson red that if Bakura said anything more at the spot she would blow apart.

"Turn around!! You, you pervert!!!!" Anzu finally cried out.

She crossed her chest with her arms and sank deeper in the bathing tub. Bakura's face then also turned slightly red. Being the King of the thieves he should have robbed and raped numerous virgins but Anzu was a bit special. Yes, she acts like an annoying little wench, who just keeps on nagging and won't just quit doing so; nevertheless, she was very pretty and her clear blue eyes looked though they were reflecting her very soul. That clearness and purity seemed to enchant the mischievous thief king.

When Anzu yelled "Turn around!!!" repeatedly, Bakura, who was planning to keep on teasing her and eventually watch her nakedness, couldn't hide his ever so red face so he turned. Never a lowly slave girl have commanded him and has made him do something. He felt his up-peaking pride slowly collapse down.

_He ...really turned around? _Anzu was puzzled at his instant behaviour. _His ears are red._

First, she was quite glad that for once this stranger did something she asked him to do. Second, she was glad she was able to wash her muddy self. And lastly, she was starting to feel better about the whole situation and she was even starting to think _he might not be a real creep as I first thought._

"Hey I didn't turn just 'cause you told me to, ya slave. I turned so that I won't have to see a low life such as yourself wash your ...your dirty figure."

"HUH! I'M NO LOW LIF..!!" Anzu tried to defend herself from being treated as a lowly slave but she didn't want to provoke his calmed rude behaviour so she shut her mouth before finishing her sentence. And quickly replied, "... Thank you."

"Just hurry up."

"Yes, sir..."

Anzu decided to stay in the safe zone. Bakura, hearing her reply couldn't help but to paint a little smirk across his face. He, keeping his head turned away from Anzu's bathing scene, grabbed a stool that usually bath-assisting servants use and sat there. The warmth of the bathing water and its steam, plus the thought of a beautiful naked girl taking a bath in his bathing tub made his cloud with some sort of ...excitement. Then, he started to wonder about her identity and her name.

"Uh... What's your name?"

_None of your business,_ thought Anzu but no. If she wanted to keep her head attached to her body, be nice.

"It's... Tea," Anzu lied.

"Were you always been a slave?" Bakura asked respectably.

"N...Yes, I was born in a slave family," Anzu lied again.

She didn't want to tell him everything about her, what use would it be if you tell who you are to a grand thief about your life story anyway.

He might sell her again or use her noble identity as a bait to claim money from her close friends and their families? Anzu did not want to be a burden.

"You don't quite look like a slave, if you lie to me you will pay with your own life."

Anzu swallowed hard at his comment. It was a real good thing that Bakura's head was turned around because not being a good liar Anzu's face turned rigid every time she had to say another lie.

_But I can't stop lying now, I have to keep on lying._

"Oh, my last mistress treated me like her own daughter. She was very good to me, you see."

"Hmm."

Bakura scratched back of his head and nodded in silence. Anzu sighed in relief and slowly undressed herself. She, then, balled the wet robe and tossed it out of the tub.

_Now I can really relax and enjoy the bath. _

But remembering how quick-a-bath Bakura commanded her to take, Anzu gathered her lazily laying self and began to quickly wash her dusty hair and her face. With the splashing and tumbling sounds of water, Bakura sank his reddening head deeper into his chest in attempt to resist his urge to take a peek. Doing so made him feel like a little vulnerable child but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to save her from the bad things and see her bright blue eyes shine with happiness when she looked at him. He did not want to make the slave girl get upset and runaway from his grasp. He wanted her with him.

"..."

The two kept their silence. But the silence was not a bad kind of silence rather it was a good kind of silence. The silence that made the two people feel bubbly and comfortable. The kind of silence that makes two people draw smiles on their pretty faces without actually showing their faces to each other to know if they were smiling or not. It was the good kind of silence.

Then.

Suddenly loud footsteps raged down the stairs and disturbed the peaceful moment.

--

Sorry that the update is way too late. I still like this story and even have the ending planned but just didn't have the time or enough passion to continue writing it. Anyhow, I look forward to read my good readers' reviews and if people still like this story as much as I do, I will continue writing. Any questions or comments (even bad ones) are welcome. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!


	6. Malik

**It is better for you eyes if you copy+paste the context to word pad, etc. **

* * *

**Destiny**

**No.06 -Malik**

Totally self-awaken, Anzu reached out her arm to retrieve her wet-balled robe. She desperately wanted to cover her naked form before anyone sees her. She grumbled quietly, and grinned a little when she finally succeeded in getting her hands on the robe she threw away. Anzu brought the balled robe into the warm bath water and quickly spread the fabric over her.

The loud footsteps that echoed down the hollow staircase soon seized and there was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Didn't I give an order not to let anyone in my house, tonight?"

Bakura, still not moving an inch from his chair, roared.

"I am sorry, Bakura. But this is quiet urgent," answered the mysterious man.

_Judging the fact that he didn't call Bakura Bakura-sama or -san like the others, he must be pretty close with Bakura. _

"Shut your eyes before entering," Bakura, somewhat, hesitantly replied right back.

The intruder, then, slowly took one last step into the bath chamber and revealed his face. Anzu sank her body deeper into the pool but just peeped her eyes out on the surface to observe the guy's face.

He looked about the same age as Bakura. And his hairdo was also similar to that of Bakura's. Spiky and long with faded whitish colour (actually it was more toned down beige colour). But his skin was much more tanned and unlike Bakura, his face had no hint of mischievousness but rather looked solid with seriousness.

_He looks more like a leader than Bakura._

Anzu quietly thought to herself. She wondered what his colours of eyes were but just as Bakura ordered, the pair was tightly shut. Then, she again, quickly pulled her floating robe down to cover her body as Bakura cried out,

"Tea, cover yourself!"

She thought that was quite unnecessary move, but noting Bakura's attempt to not face her direction gave Anzu a whole new impression.

_He doesn't want the intruder to see me naked, and neither does him, himself. Why? I thought he just wanted his ways with me._

After a second, Bakura finally got up and looked at the entrance to talk with the intruder.

"What's so urgent at this time of the night, Malik?" He snapped at the intruder.

Malik looked a bit stressed to be snapped at, but continued with his words, "It's the northern tribe. They have sent in a messenger."

Bakura's emerald eyes widened for only a microsecond.

"It's The Snakes...," Bakura hissed, "Where is the messenger?"

"At the meeting hall."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No, the messenger says he will only speak to you."

Bakura started to scratch his hair with a look of irritation and told Malik to wait at the meeting hall. "Tell them, I will be there in few minutes."

With a nodding head, Malik took off. Anzu flinched when she saw him glancing at her way. His solid face softened as their eyes met, Anzu felt mellow.

_Violet eyes... _

She wondered how he ended up being a bandit. Although Bakura too seemed much nicer than he appeared to be, Malik seemed heartier and...

_Just more sincere looking._

"I'll tell the servants to prepare a new robe for you," Bakura whispered to Anzu when Malik was finally out of sight.

"...Uh."

"Don't worry, I...I won't let anything happen to you."

"..."

There it was again. Bakura, blushing.

_Stop it. Stop being nice to me._

Anzu thought bitterly. She knew sooner or later she will have to leave or at least try to escape from the place as soon as possible in search of her missing parents. Plus, she couldn't imagine her life living as a member of a bandit tribe. But nevertheless, Bakura's suspiciously generous kindness was fully appreciated.

"Thank you."

Her words slipped through her tired lips. Bakura, still not looking at her direction, smirked slyly and walked away taking huge steps.

When the bath chamber fell silent, Anzu removed her old robe off her body and began washing. Her lovely brunette shone like before as she rubbed it with the palm oil, her tight dusty skin was once more dust-free. Anzu simply glowed after her bath.

She lazily stretched out her arms with satisfaction as she crawled out of the tub. But she quickly folded her arms around her chest in case she wasn't alone.

_Remember, this is the place full of bandits._

Just then, a voice was heard.

"Are you done?"

It was not a man's voice; rather it was thin and high toned like a young girl's voice. Anzu quickly turned towards where the voice was let out.

"Are you here to help me?"

Anzu asked gently (or perhaps, a little too gently.) when she noticed it was indeed a little girl standing at the entrance of the chamber. She had blond hair that was tied up high into two ponytails. She looked at Anzu fiercely back in the eyes and came closer.

"I was told to give you this," the girl abruptly spat out.

It was a beautifully woven robe of light greenish colour.

"Thank you... Uh, what's your name?"

Remembering the good old times back at her town, Anzu took kind approach towards the girl. Just because she did not want to belong in this bandit tribe did not mean she was going to be unfriendly to others, especially children.

"Why would you wanna know my name, you...you're just a dirty slut!"

Shocked, Anzu motionlessly stood. She did not know how to deal with this situation. She was in no position to argue back that she was not here as Bakura's woman though that's what he claimed out loud earlier, nor was she in position to accept that she was indeed being a lowly prostitute. She was in fact just a captive held by force.

But if Anzu just nodded at left it as it was, she would not be herself.

Anzu snapped right back at the girl, "I'm not who you think I am! And a girl your age shouldn't be using that kind of language! **Never!**"

The girl seemed surprised as Anzu barked right back. She had so far, has never seem any of Bakura's women for being straight forward with her. They always seemed lustful and awfully busy with themselves...

"Then, why are you here? If you are not a slu...I mean Bakura-sama's woman."

"Bakura-sama...ugh, no. _Bakura_ just happened to save me from the slave house and took me here. That's all. And I am grateful that he did that but I'm not his 'woman', okay?"

"...fine, but I still don't trust you. Plus!"

"Plus?"

"I was told to tell you that after you get dressed, you have to go to Bakura-sama's sleeping chamber. Oh, like all the previous Bakura-sama's women sluts"

Anzu's face suddenly turned crimson. She hectically waved her arms and cried, "No, I can't I don't want to, I won't!!! No way."

"I'm just doing what I was told."

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl grinned a little. The girl seemed to be enjoying the moment. She apparently did not take fond of Anzu.

"What should I do, you have to help me." Anzu desperately cried out. Her clear blue eyes started to glimmer with tears.

"Well, I think you better put the robe on before you freeze to death."

"Ugh, r-right."

Anzu quickly got dressed. It fitted her perfectly.

The little girl's eyes flashed a sense of jealousy but she shrugged her shoulders as if to dismiss her envy and continued with her saying.

"I don't see any reason why I _should_ help you but we have to go to Bakura-sama's sleeping chamber now."

"I have a reason!"

The girl snorted, "Oh, really?"

"You obviously didn't like any of the Bakura's 'previous women', right?"

"......"

"Well, I don't want to be his woman. And I think you like Bakura yourself, so if you don't want me with him, you have to help me escape."

Anzu no longer sounded scared. She was in control now. The girl, despite her youth, seemed extremely smart, but a child is a child. The girl tabbed her feet busily as she thoughtfully analyzed Anzu's argument.

"Okay, I _could_ help you, but not because I like Bakura-sama. I just think he is a great leader for our tribe and I don't want strange women to ruin it."

Anzu nodded. The girl continued.

"There is a secret passage down the..."

A sudden voice broke in, **"Rebecca! What are you doing!"**

The two turned and saw a lady covering most of her face with a hempen hood. Her voice was very demanding and sharp. The little blond girl stepped away from Anzu like a spring.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing," she murmured.

"Shush. You are never to disobey Bakura-sama, do you hear me Rebecca."

"......uh hu."

Looking quite innocent, the girl nodded and ran towards the strange lady like a little puppy. Anzu looked confused and a bit upset. It could have been her only chance to escape and now it was gone.

"Who are you?" Anzu finally managed to ask.

"I am Ishizu, I am here to look after you until Bakura-sama's arrival."

"..."

"Follow me."

With that said, Ishizu turned and walked ahead. Rebecca glanced at Anzu and stuck her tongue out to tease.

_Urg._

Anzu followed.

* * *

I understand that the audience wants to see Seto (yes, I also know that this is a SetoAnzu fanfic) but my story is about 'adventure' + romance. The adventure part has to be done before Anzu finally meets with Seto. But I swear it won't be that long!

There are many more Yu-Gi-Oh characters to appear to twist and turn the story. So please stay tune for more, lol.

Ps. Thank you for your reviews, I wanted to respond to some of your comments but I'm bad with computers so I didn't know how...haha...ha. Anyhow, please remember to leave your comments whether for encouragement or criticism. (smiles) and if you have anything to consult with me visit my blog to leave comments in the guestbook!


	7. Run

**Its better for you eyes to enlarge the print after copying & pasting the text to word program!**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny**

**No.07 -Run**

Trailing behind Rebecca and the strange woman called Ishizu out of the bath chamber, Anzu thought quickly and began plotting any possible escape. However, nothing really seemed possible since she was, indeed, stuck in the heart of the deadly bandit tribe's fort. Plus, she was wearing something given by a bandit. Probably, stolen.

_...Does this mean I have to give up and give in to these people?_

She thought sadly.  
Her steps slowed and her eyes began to water.

"You walk way too slow-!"

Blond child stopped and snapped at Anzu. Ishizu, too, stopped and starred down at Anzu. Anzu swallowed hard and decided to plead for the one last time.

_I mean they are both girls, they must have some sympathy for me..?_

"Please, have some sympathy. My parents both went missing and I lost my home and friends...and everything in just one day. And fate brought me here, the house of bandits."

There was an awkward pause for a minute. Then, Ishizu opened her mouth breaking the silence. Her face was hard to read since it was mostly covered with the long hempen hood but Anzu was sure Ishizu wasn't starring at her as coldly as before.

"That's a quite sad story. But we bandits all went through same or perhaps even worse situations than yours."

Still, her words were sharp. Anzu felt her heart freeze.  
But she waited for Ishizu to say more with the slightest hope. And thankfully, Ishizu went on.

"And if it is the secret passage you want to hear about, tonight is not the right time...Perhaps in the future." Ishizu remarked the last sentence with a tinge of dreaminess.

"If!...If you could tell me later, why not now?" Anzu, desperate, cried out loud.

"All in time. Now you must follow me."

Ishizu turned away from her and tugged Rebecca to face forward.

Anzu's eyes shone with sudden anger and fear. She was getting sick of all these queer bunch: Obnoxious people telling her what to do and what not to do.

Anzu bit her lips till her face went pale and pushed the two women in front aside and started to run up the stairs, down the hallway and out of Bakura's mansion.

She heard Rebecca's shilling voice echoing behind her. And her heart raced so fast it was a torture for her to even take a single breathe but she did not have time to care for her breathing, this spontaneous act gave her the last chance to escape the place.

_Where should I go, where is the gate out!!!_

Her nervous blue eyes searched around for exits.  
There were no people out on the street, which was a good thing. She guessed they must be all celebrating indoors, drinking. So she began to just run again.

_Exit gate will eventually appear_

Forgetting she wasn't wearing any shoes, Anzu ran fiercely. Night sand blew on her face and bandits' drunken laughter harassed her but she could not stop.

Then, she saw a giant wall blocking her path.

_If I follow this wall, it will show me where the gate is._

Anzu somehow managed to think clearly, and traced the wall sideways. Seconds felt like hours to her. Time was running out.

"**Wait, you."**

Anzu's whole body became rigid and her fingers trailing the giant wall froze. She tried to run but her legs did not listen to her. The stranger's voice came louder behind her.

"Aren't you the woman from the bath chamber?"

".........."

He came closer; Anzu's heavy breathing seized.

"It _is_ you."

He flashed his smiling face at her. But he quickly put away his smile and made a serious, puzzled and somewhat worried face.

"But what are you doing out?"

"....I.."

"...hey...........are you running away?"

It felt as though his questions did not actually seek for answers but whether to comfort her from the eerie night.

"...please, ...pretend you didn't see me."

"I can't do that. Bakura will surely start looking for you in couple of seconds."

"B.,.But I can't be here, I have to find my parents."

"If you leave now, you will freeze to death. Desert in night hours is the deadliest places on earth."

"It's better than here!"

"**I will help you.**"

"...? wha..."

"Trust me."

He grabbed her by wrist and looked deeply at her eyes. His violet eyes glistened under the beam of silver moon. Anzu murmured his name. _Malik. _Wonder if means anything like a night fairy.

He smiled like a child and whispered in her ears, "I'm not one of them."

_What does he mean by one of them? The bandits??_

Anzu looked up and starred at him with some fear in her eyes. If she learned anything from the day's disaster was to never trust anyone.

"Wai..t,"

He smiled again and prepared to run off with her hand fastened in his. Suddenly, Anzu felt something on her shoulder. Someone else was behind her now.

"**Where do you think ya'll going?"**

Bakura's sharp voice rang though Anzu's tense ears; she froze once more. Malik turned fast and faced Bakura.  
For a minute, Anzu felt like she was going to sink down into the terra and wished dearly to disappear from the spot.

* * *

Long time no uploading. I was just too busy... So here we got Anzu trying to run away, Malik messing around with her and lastly, Bandit King Bakura's appearance for the cliffy.  
Thanks for reviews, I read them again and again, and sometimes send replys (probably to your emails).  
I don't know when the next update would be but story will go on, haha. So stay toon! Bye for now.


	8. Tear

**Its better for you eyes to enlarge the print after copying & pasting the text to word program!**

* * *

**Destiny**

**No.08 -Tear**

Anzu felt her back going cold. It felt as though someone has burned her entire body with ice cold blue fire. Bakura's strong hand pulled Anzu into his arms as his other hand reached for his sword on his side. His eyes were fixed on Malik. Anzu was speechless and motionless. Her heart pounded fast.

"**I said**, Where do you think ya'll going, Malik?"

Anzu looked at Malik's face to read what he was thinking, his eyes were so sincere and honest. But now they have changed, or at least she could not read his thoughts anymore by looking at his kind eyes. His eyes were too narrow from... smiling.

"she was running away." His kind voice echoed, "and I caught her. How did the meeting with the northern tribe go?"

Bakura took a slow, deep breath as if he was trying to hide his real emotions. He opened his mouth, making Anzu shiver with unknown fear, it was surprisingly calm. "Don't try to change the subject. Malik, I thought I could trust you." His tongue was like a deadly serpent.

" Are you suggesting that _I_ helped her get out of the bath chamber? Ask the Ishizu and she will tell you that it was the girl that ran, there was no helping hands. I just happen to walk by."

"Strange that you chose to walk by here. I was hoping to see you at the meeting with the northern tribe." Bakura barked back.

"You know how the northern tribe make me feel eerie."

Bakura now used both of his hands to hold Anzu closer to his chest. He hissed and sighed at the same time.

"I don't want to doubt you. You are my right-hand man, my dearest friend, my adviser," His voice was much softer now, "I guess I just got sensitive after talking with that northern idiots. They want to trade ten of our slaves for just a handful of gold rings. Those assholes must be secretly building an army against us."

Malik's smile was wiped clean from his face, a look of seriousness painted instead. "I will take a further look with the negotiation plan. You should take a rest."

"Yea'. Rest."

As he was saying the word, _rest_, his right hand reached for Anzu's face, as his lips almost licked her earlobe. Anzu jerked forward. But only to be scooped up and be carried over his muscular shoulders. Anzu was still lost in words, she did not even make a sound. She, however, angrily looked up to see Malik.

_Bandits! Such liars! Help me, huh?_

Just then, Malik winked at Anzu as he pointed at a very narrow path trailing behind him. It was the secret passage Rebecca almost told her about. Anzu's tense face loosened a bit as one word imprinted itself in her head: HOPE.

When all the rigidness was lost as Anzu breathed out with relief, Bakura, clueless, whispered so that only she could hear his devastated voice.

"So, you tried to run away. After all I've done for you."

"...I"

"Ya'll pay for this, _Tea_. You can never run away from this place nor from me, do you hear me."

That was no question, it was his way of confirming that she was now one of his possessions. Nevertheless, Anzu no longer cared for his words. Malik had shown her a hope, when the time was right she was going to run away from this place without ever turning back. She stayed silent.

Bakura's quick steps echoed.

Anzu felt a little bad when he dropped her hard on his enormous bed and swung his arm back and forth then around to ease his tired muscle from carrying a full grown girl by his shoulder. But then, as his emerald eyes glistened with wicked thoughts, Anzu wished his arms be too exhausted from carrying her and therefore leave her alone for the night.

To be truthful, Anzu did not know what he was going to do to her. Her parents and her nanny were too protective against her that she had no experience with boys; nor was she really interested in _them_. She was taught to be graceful and grateful at anytime, anywhere. But none about how to protect herself from some aroused men getting his way with women.

However, she did see how his father sometimes kissed her mother in front of everyone when he was full of love. She guessed that's what Bakura might want to do with her but she was not sure, because she was surely not in love with him nor sympathetic enough at the moment to kiss him back like her mother did with her father.

"..You...You better not try to k..kiss me because I..." Anzu's face turned crimson. Her intention was to threaten the bandit but it actually made him grin.

_Just tonight. Tomorrow I will run away from this place for good._

He was enjoying the every moment now. "Because you will what? _Because what?_" He looked into Anzu's crystal clear eyes as they started cloud with fear.

"Be, Because I won't kiss you back. I am going to kill myself if you come any closer."

"Ha! Is that suppose to threat me? Pathetic you ran away and now you think about kissing me on my bed. No. Kissing won't be necessary, I only need your bottom half."

He felt awkward saying_ bottom half_ but it made Anzu feel even more awkward than he. She made this funny face where she looked so confused as though she was in wonderland and he was using foreign language to her.

She tried hard to retain herself from sounding too _stupid_ but she couldn't help it, "My bottom half? I don't understand", she murmured the last part.

Bakura's smirking face now turned even redder than Anzu's as he avoided his eye contact with her. She was far too innocent, _does she think kissing makes babies or something?_ Then, he wondered again, _if this is the level of high class women education on sex, those royal bastards must be having hella fun. _

Bakura inched closer to her as he began to unrope his bottom robe.

"I'm not a teacher material, but if I must," He smiled widely, "I have no choice but to teach you something I know far great deal about than you."

Anzu's blue eyes got even bigger, her pale skin got even more pale. She backed off so fast that she eventually bumped her head to the wall touching the bed. Her hands were covering her legs now.

"D..Don't you come any closer. I'm warning you, I am going to bite my tongue and kill myself, this will make you a m-murderer."

"I already own that title." He smirked.

"Stop. Urg. D-Don't." Anzu's blue eyes reflected unimaginable fear, as though she were to be eaten whole by a giant monster. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Then, she screamed as loud as she could as his hands clasped her arms. She was certain her arms were bruised. He quickly muffled her mouth with his hand as the other moved fast to hold the back of her neck.

"Screaming will only make my people happier. If you want to announce to the whole world that you are going to be my woman, you better scream louder."

Anzu closed her mouth as her teary eyes shut hard. She was too beautiful. Bakura felt his manhood going hard. He hurriedly pressed his hungry thin lips onto her cherry red ones. She gasped and pushed him by the shoulders as hard as she could. His tongue was magma hot and his hands were like brick. Anzu instantly felt dirty.

"No, please don't."

As his kiss broke abruptly, Anzu whimpered and looked into his eyes. If threatening didn't work, it was time to beg. She was ashamed of herself but there was no choice. The day was already the most miserable day of her life, she could not afford to let it get even worse.

Thankfully, Bakura looked back into her eyes. Her sad eyes that once shone with spice and attitude were now plain dull. Then, he noticed that she was shaking hard. Her cold fingers weakly grabbed his hands that bonded him to her. It felt as though she was draining the mighty energy out of him. Her tears were powerful.

"P-lease. I will do anything. Anything Her swollen red lips gently moved up and down, his saliva made them glisten. Bakura was tempted to kiss her again and again, but her last words hit him hard. _Please don't touch me, huh. _He let her go.

Then, she began to sob and fell on her knees. She cried hard. So hard that Bakura almost worried her eyes might fall out. His manhood was still hard and his urge to claim the girl his was strong. But he felt something else. Something other than lust.

"Stop crying."

Every time the girl breathed in only to cry harder, his heart ached. Why was she so beautiful? He wanted to caress her slender figure, hold her then, tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He just wanted to keep her for himself.

"I said, stop crying. Fuck. Okay. I won't touch you again."

Anzu was still crying but this time, she lifted her head and looked at Bakura. Even her crying face was beautiful. Her cheeks were hot pink, her lips were still swollen, her big blue eyes were shinning as another tear drop rolled down her cheek.

Anzu remembered her tutor saying, _Always be grateful and you shall be rewarded._ This was the moment of reward. He wasn't the most trustworthy person but his tone sounded promising. Anzu could not help but to say,

"Really?"

"Yea' yea'. Just stop crying. I have no interest in raping an ugly crying wench."

"Okay."

Anzu wiped the tears off her face, but she still felt like crying. She swallowed something hard in her throat and unconsciously rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. Bakura felt angry for a split second that she was getting rid of his _sign _on her, but he turned his head and lied down on the bed with his arms cross behind his head. The bed trembled as Anzu slowly put her foot on the floor to get out of the chamber.

"Stop," Said Bakura, "I said I won't touch you but I didn't say you can leave. You are staying here tonight."

"But I,"

"You are getting on my nerve now, remember who you are talking to."

_A bandit, of course. _

Anzu retrieved her leg and sat quietly on the bed beside him. She glanced at Bakura. His eyes were closed. His eye lashes were long and curled, his sharp nose led to his thin lips, which were making an angry grimace.

Anzu wiped her lips again, this time with her light green robe. She remembered her mother saying that her father was her first kiss, and Anzu always thought her first kiss was going to be her husband as well. Her lifetime belief was trashed.

My parents and my nanny will all freak out if they found out my first kiss was with a bandit king.

_And it felt horrible. How was mother able to smile when father kissed her? Then again, why am I comparing my father to this monsterous bandit._

Anzu sighed and took another quick glance at Bakura, this time not the face but his body. She noticed his mid-section had a bump as though he was hiding some sort of a metal rod under his clothing. Anzu gasped and Bakura suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her face. Then, he quickly turned his body away from her and faced the wall. She wanted ask him if he plans to kill her soon or later with that rod, but she knew that would only make her get on his nerves more so she stayed silent.

On the other hand, Bakura was in terrible pain. This was his first time, having a woman sit in his bed, fully clothed while his manhood stood mighty hard. A gentle breeze blew, making the girl even more tempting to touch. She smelled like blossoming spring flower. And it was killing him.

"There are guards at every gate so don't try to-" He did not finish his sentence because there was another ache in his lower abdomen and his groin. He got up, drank some narcotic solution in a glass jar by his bed.

He lied down again, without looking at her, "Don't try to run away."

"..."

Bakura didn't like the silent reply but he soon fell asleep. Anzu didn't move but she did close her eyes and slowly dozed off still sitting far from Bakura. The dreadful day was finally over.

* * *

This is a long chapter! Bakura was illustrated as a rude scary bandit but he slowly changes as he realized that she was sort of his... love at first sight. Haha. Please review and leave _any_ comment, they promote me to write faster for next chapter!


End file.
